Soul Mates
by jscat2
Summary: When two people are meant to be however their first encounters are, fate will always have a way of bringing them back together. Eventual Dawsey pairing, slight OC but still the characters we know and love. Rated M for language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hey all this is a new story I thought of it's a bit OC but all the characters follow the same career path. I don't want to give too much away so please read and find out what I have planned:) One thing I will clarify is Shay and Casey are room mates and best friends. Hope you enjoy, review, review, review:-)

Casey's POV

I wander down the spiral staircase sleep still evident on my features and I'm sure my hair is sticking up in every direction. I make my way to the kitchen, laughing to myself as I pass the couch with a half dressed Shay passed out on. Once I get to the fridge and can't find what I'm looking for I growl." Shay!" Before walking to the island where I had view of the couch again." Did you eat my damn yogurt again?" I snap .

"Huh what?" She wakes up all groggy her hair in a messy ponytail." What are you yelling about?" She rubs her temples in her fingers.

"My yogurt?" I say in a softer tone grabbing a banana from the counter before walking into the living room." You ate my yogurt again didn't you?" I shake my head letting out a soft chuckle taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

"Maybe." She shrugs looking up at me with a devious grin, as I huff in annoyance." What's got your panties in a bunch this morning?" Shay teases nudging my shoulder.

"You eating my yogurt." I try to act mad but her grin makes me smile." Will you just stop eating my freaking yogurt." I chuckle before peeling my banana and eating it.

"Yeah I need to get you laid." Shay quips and I look at her with wide eyes." What its true isn't it?"

"I can handle myown sex life." I say shaking my head.

"You need to come out with Kendra and I sometime?"

"To a gay bar?" I cough out a laugh." How will that get me laid?"

"Hey your good looking." Shay shrugs like it's no big deal." I'm sure half the women at these places would go home with either sex, or take you and another girl home with her."

"Ugh Shay your out of your mind." I toss my banana peel across the room sinking it into the garbage pail.

"Loosen up Casey." Shay chuckles before getting to her feet walking to the coffee pot." It's a win, win for all of us."

"And how is that?" I ask with a raised brow." And I don't need to loosen up."

"Whatever you can't handle send my way." Shay grins turning to face me with a cup of coffee in her hands." And yes you do need to lighten up, your too timid you need to get out there seal the deal." She punches her arm out infront of her.

"Leslie." I get up walking over to her." Your my best friend and I love you." I kiss her on the forehead." But I'm good don't need your help in the women department."

" What about women department?" Severide comes walking in our front door." What's up with you two?"

"Kelly." I shake my head with a small grin." I'm going to start charging you rent, your here so much."

"What's up With my favorite man whore." Shay kisses his cheek as he walks by her." Who's bed are you coming from this morning?"

"Ahh some redhead Tanya or Tammy maybe." He shrugs walking to the fridge." Hey where's the yogurt?"

"It was you." I throw my hands in the air.

"What's with him?" Kelly looks over to Shay pointing at me.

"He needs to get laid." Shay says in a goofy voice.

"Ugh no I don't." I huff in frustration." I just had a girl..." I held up my finger thinking but then realized I couldn't remember the last time.

"Uh huh, yeah." Shay and Severide look at each other nodding and laughing at the same time.

"Really, your going to laugh at my expense." I tease moving over to Kelly putting him in a playful headlock." And this is for eating my yogurt." I muster out as we wrestled to the floor.

"Do I need to pour water on you two?" Shay stands over us shaking her head with her arms crossed over her chest." You two are like children."

"You told me to lighten up." I stand raising my palms in the air shrugging my shoulders with a childish grin.

"Hey Casey, what you need is a night out with me." Kelly gets to his feet fixing his jacket." I'll get you enough phone numbers you won't know who to call first."

"Alright alright enough with the set ups." I say slightly embarrassed before looking over to Kelly feeling defeated." Maybe I will come out with you this weekend?"

"That a boy!" Kelly claps my shoulder grinning widely before grabbing an apple and taking a seat on the couch." So what's for breakfast before shift?" He says putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Shay and I just roll our eyes before moving towards the living room." Speaking of set ups." Shay stops at the bottom of the staircase looking back." I have my new PIC starting today?"

"Is she hot?" Kelly sat up straight on the couch turning to face Shay." What do you know about her?"

"Easy tiger." I laugh tossing a throw pillow at his head." She wouldn't be knew if Shay already met her."

"Yeah." Shay jumps in as well." And she could even turn out to be a he."

"Ugh." Kelly huffs turning back around in the couch." You guys suck."

Shay and I share a laugh before I turn more serious." You don't know anything about your new partner?"

"Nothing." Shay shakes her head." Boden just told me to watch out for the new PIC coming today. You know how cryptic he can be."

"Yeah I know." I nod in agreement." His mind is on Donna and the new baby coming."

"I know." She gives me a quick smile." Oh hey Kelly?" She takes a few steps up before stopping ." If it's a she and she's hot, I have first dibs." Shay teases before running up the stairs, just as Kelly tossed the pillow I threw at him in her direction.

"Kendra wouldn't be happy to hear you say that." I yell in a teasing tone.

"You wouldn't dare?" She pops her head out from the top of the stairs.

"Well." I shrug my shoulders." I am still pissed about my yogurt."

"Damn you Matthew Casey." Shay chuckles." I'll get you more yogurt if you just shut up about it." She huffs walking away from the top of the stairs, then I hear her bedroom door close.

"Well I have to shower." I get up from the couch handing Kelly the remote." And no pay perview." I hold back the remote for a second til he nods a yes in response." Good." I tap his shoulder before making my way to the stairs.

"Hey Casey?" Kelly turns to face me." You working at Molly's this Saturday?"

"No It's Hermann's night why?" I stop on the bottom step turning to face him.

"Good you and I are going to that new bar." Severide turns his back to me grabbing his cell phone." Um mug shots, that's the name of it." He says as he must have looked it up on his phone.

"Kelly you do realise I am part owner of my own bar." I take a step of the stairs." Why would I give my money to another establishment."

"Matt no offense." He turns to face me." Molly's has the same usual crowd. You won't meet someone hanging in the same place."

"Right." I waive him off leaving him in charge if he is going to help me." Saturday night then mug shots." I tell him before walking up stairs to get showered and dressed for work.

About 45 minutes later and Kelly using our shower as well we headed out for work on an already hot July morning." Let's go meet that new PIC ." I say wrapping my arm around Shay's shoulder.

"Yeah let's." She smiles back as her and I hop into my truck and Kelly gets into his camaro that was parked right behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

Shay's POV

"So you going out with Kelly this weekend?" I turn to Matt as we ride together in his truck heading to work.

"Yeah." He glances over to me then sighs." Tell me this is a good idea?"

"Going out with Kelly." I cough out a laugh." I'm sure it will be a grand ol time." I tap his shoulder.

Matt looks over at me with a raised eyebrow." That's what I'm worried about." He says with sadness in his tone.

"Look." I turn my body towards him." Just cause your going out with Kelly to meet a girl, that doesn't make you Kelly."

"I know." He whispers a response.

"I love Kelly, and you like your my big brothers." I tell as we pull up to the station." Kelly enjoys a simple fling no strings attached go home with anyone, but you look for more in a girl." Matt shuts the truck turning to face me." That's what makes you two different."

"Maybe that's my problem, I am too serious."

"Look I know you better then I know myself." I tell him getting a small smile." You can act how you want to act this weekend, but your going to wake up one day soon hating what you have become if you think you need to change."

"Yeah maybe your right." He reaches over pulling me into a hug." Thanks for the advice bestie."

" Anytime." I smile back as we part." If looking for the girl of your dreams is what's in your heart then follow it."

Next thing I know we are startled out of our talk by Kelly pounding on my window." Will you two stop making out already, and get out of the car." He shouts through the closed window.

I get out of the truck now shaking my head at him." Don't you wish you can watch me make out with someone?" I tease play punching his stomach.

"Oh Leslie how you know me too well." He teases.

"You wouldn't be able to handle me anyway." I grin back just as Matt walks around to meet us.

"You two are discusting." Matt snaps is tongue shaking his head at us." Is sex all you two think about?"

Kelly and I share a quick look before turning to Matt answering a " Yes." In unison.

"If you were having it." Kelly claps Matt's shoulder as we began walking towards the firehouse." Then that is all that would be on your mind."

"Thanks." Matt looks at Kelly through squinted eyes." Kick a man when he's down."

I walk ahead of the two guys bickering as I laugh at their antics as I notice all the garage doors open. As I got closer I notice ambo sitting in the far right bay with the back doors already open." Guys." I stop dead in my tracks causing them to bump into me.

"What the hell?" Kelly snapped.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked in concern.

"Check it out." I nod them to look at the back of the ambo." I'm guessing that's my new PIC?" I look back at both men wiggling my eyebrows. At the back of ambo 61 stood a petite dark haired girl, with wavy dark hair that fell just below her shoulder's. Her short sleeve uniform shirt exposed her mocha skin, and showed off her wickedly curvy figure." I called dibs." I whisper to the two men behind me.

"Hell no." Kelly chuckles back as he pushes past me." She's probably not your type anyway."

"Oh and she's yours?" I whisper back as Kelly and I rub shoulders moving quickly in her direction." Oh right you don't have a type." I raise my finger in the air just before we reach where this beauty stood.

"Hi." Kelly rushed his words nudging me with his shoulder so I fell back a step.

"Hi." She turned facing us, with a bright smile.

"Hi." I push passed Kelly putting my hand out." Don't mind him, I'm Leslie Shay paramedic on 61 here. Are you my new PIC?"

"Guilty." She smiles wider taking my hand." Gabriela Dawson, but you can call me Gabby, or Dawson either works." She shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm Lt. Severide." Kelly puts out his hand next." I'm in charge of Squad." He points to his rig trying to impress her.

"It's nice to meet you." Gabby shakes his hand and I can tell she is totally unimpressed.

"Oh and this is our other Lt.." I point over my shoulder figuring Matt would be too shy to introduce himself. Gabby gives me a funny look just before I start talking again." This is Lt. Cas..." I stop mid sentence when I look back noticing Matt is no where in sight."

"That's weird?" I look over to Kelly." Wasn't he just here?"

Kelly shrugs his shoulder unconcerned as he moves his attention back to Gabby." I guess I'll just meet him another time." She says to us as the guys from 81 are now walking in our direction. They all give their introductions as my focus wanders as I search the apparatus floor for Matt, who never came back.

"I'll be right back." I place my hand on Gabby's arm getting a nod in return as she carried on a convo with the guys." Behave." I whisper to Kelly as he gives me a look knowing where I'm going. I walk into the station not finding it hard to locate Matt." Hey!" I call out as he walked out of the bathroom fixing his shirt.

"Damn!" He slightly jumped back putting his hand on his chest." You startled me."

"What the hell was that about?" I ask curious with a bit of rudeness in my voice." I went to introduce you..." I trailed off because Matt shook his head walking away.

"I just had to pee." He says ahead of me." You don't have to badger me Shay."

"Where are you going?" I snap more annoyed as he walked in the opposite direction of the apparatus floor." Don't you want to meet her?"

"I'm sure I will soon enough." Matt mutters walking into his office then turns to face me." Just let it go."

"Why?" I put my hands on my hips." Why are you afraid to meet her, if you can't talk to a new coworker how are you going to meet a girl at the bar?"

"I'll have no problem talking to a girl at the bar." He snaps back.

"But you won't talk to her?" I look at him confused for a moment then it dawned on me." Do you know her?"

Matt looked at me awkward for a minute rubbing his hand on the back of his neck." No." He mutters shaking his head now." I don't know her."

"Matt what are you not..." My question gets cut off by the bells." This conversation is not over." I point at him as we start running.

"Just leave it be." He huffs before we get to our vehicles and that's when I see him watching Gabby intently, and I wonder what the hell he's not telling me.

TBC

Author's notes: Thank you for reading and your great response so far. I will also be finishing explosions soon with just a few more chapters, so sit tight for more updates of both stories.

Jamie


	3. Chapter 3

Shay's POV

I watched how Matt intently studied Gabby's every move before she glanced over to him with a quick waive and small smile before she got into the ambo, Matt just gives her a quick nod before jumping in truck." You don't mind driving do you?" Gabby asked as I got behind the wheel buckling up." I don't know the roads that well."

"Oh?" I glance over to her as we pull out of the garage." Your not from around here?"

"No, I am." Gabby shakes her head looking at me." Just moved back actually."

"Oh wow." I nod." So." I try to dig." Do you know Casey somehow?"

"Who the blonde?" She looks down at her hands as I watch her from the corner of my eye." No we just met, well unofficially cause I only waived to him I didn't get a chance to introduce myself." Gabby then looks back over to me." Why do you ask?"

"Oh I just saw you waive seemed like you knew each other." I say as my curiosity is even more heightened by Matt's behavior." So where did you move back from?"

"Cleveland." Is all she answers with. Then after a short pause she tells me." Moved their right after high school."

"What brought you back to Chicago?" I continue to pry, but Gabby doesn't answer." I'm sorry." I can sense her closing me off now." I don't mean to ask you so many questions, I'm just nosey."

Gabby looks over to me with a smile now." It's fine, you seem like a really cool chic."

"Oh I am." I nod back and we share a quick laugh." I'd like us to be friends?"

"That would be great." She smiles before looking out the window." I don't have many friends here." Gabby whispers then glances back to me." You know from being away all these years."

"How long where you in Cleveland?" I ask as we turn down the street where an apartment building is fully ablaze.

"Ten years." She answers staring out the windshield then hops out of the ambo when I'm barely to a stop. Something about her body language while we talked made me think their is more to her story but what?

I jump out of the driver seat seeing Matt giving Gabby the same look from back at the firehouse, she was none the wiser of his watchful eye. Matt then catches my eye and by the look on his face he knew I wasn't going to leave him alone until he told me what his change in behavior was about." Later." I mouthed with a point of the finger as he rolled his eyes then ran off into the burning building.

Gabby walked around the back of the ambo as we grabbed for our equipment if needed." So how long have you been at 51?" She asks me as we stand on other side of the gurney looking up at the burning building.

"4 years." I glance over at her with a small smile." It's a great house I think you'll love it here."

"Yeah." Gabby responds quietly with another small smile." And your boyfriend? How long have you two known each other?"

I look over at her with wide eyes." Boyfriend?" I let out with a chuckle." I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh I just assumed.." Gabby trailed off looking away embarressed.

"What me and Casey?" I ask trying to hold back my laughter not wanting to insult her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She stumbled over her words at a loss of what to say." I'm sorry." Gabby glanced over at me again.

"Don't be sorry." I wave her off." But I have a girlfriend named Kendra, she's really great."

"Oh." Gabby looked over at me with a surprised look." I would have never guessed."

"What that I'm a lesbian?"

"Yeah." Gabby looks over to me like she's trying to find the right words." You seem like you have it easy?" She says and I give her a look of confusion." What I mean is how was it growing up?"

"Oh." I nod in understanding ." My parents were great totally supportive."

"I think that's really great." Gabby turns placing her hands on the gurney, and I could tell she was sincere.

I nod with a smile as we stood quiet for a few minutes before most of the men started retreating from the building. When truck 81 crew came into sight I saw Gabby glance over in Casey's direction" Hey what made you think I was dating Casey anyways?" I blurt out breaking the silence.

Gabby looked at me for a moment before speaking." You get right to the point huh?" She says in a teasing tone." I heard the other Lt. shout something about you two making out in the car."

"Ahh." I nod." Big mouth Severide, well no Casey and I are room mates, he's my best friend."

"Really?" Gabby looked at me shocked." I think that's awesome." She smiles before glancing over to Matt again who happened to be watching her now as well.

"He's good looking isn't he?" I tap her shoulder once she looked away noticing Matt looking.

"What?" Gabby got all nervous and fidgetty.

"I said he'sgood looking." I press not giving in on her wierdness now." Do you like him?"

"No,no,no." Gabby shook her head vigouresly." I mean I don't even know him let alone talked to him yet." She looks back over to Matt then back at me." There's just something familiar about him."

I didn't have a chance to answer, or ask her anymore questions for Severide walked a victim over to us now with a severely burned arm. We fixed up his arm before taking the man into the hospital. The ride was quiet but I could not let go of the sense of connection I felt between Gabby and Matt. So I did what my meddling self did best. "Gabby." I break the silence as we start our drive back to 51." What are your plans Saturday night?"

"Um." She paused thinking for a moment." Nothing, why?"

"You and I are going out." I smile over to her." Let's get to know each other better, and this new bar just opened we can go check out. It's called Mug Shots."

"Sounds like fun." Gabby smiles back.

"Oh it will be." I grin back knowing Matt is going to kill me, but I also know he would never have the balls to go after what he wants. That's what he has me for.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey's POV

I managed to not bump into Gabby her entire first shift at 51, basically entailed me hiding like a coward in my office. Since Shay and I got home this morning from shift I have showered, taken the longest nap possible, for I can no longer hide out in my room cause I'm starving. I take a deep breath with my hand on the bedroom door knob before walking down the hall to the spiral staircase, with an old book in hand that has been buried in my closet since Shay and I moved in.

Once I get to the bottom step I'm shocked to find the apartment empty. I continue through the living room and to my dismay Shay and Severide are whispering together near the fridge." Really guys?" I snap getting their attention.

"I was wondering how long you could stay up there." Shay moves to the island to stand across from me." What's in your hand?" She looks down noticing my book.

"My past." Was all I say before moving to the fridge.

"That's all we get?" Kelly shakes his head before sneaking up behind me grabbing the book." Ah got it."

"Hey give it back." I turn getting annoyed." I'm not ready to show you guys yet." I quickly yank the book back.

"You suck." Kelly playfully smacks my head.

"Matt." Shay moves closer to me placing her hand on my arm." You just have me worried, I've never seen you act like that before."

"Well I wasn't always this charming." I tease as two sets of eyes just stare me down." Alright here." I place the book down on the island.

"This is what your being so secretive with?" Kelly had quickly lifted the book before throwing it back down." Your damn high school year book."

"Matt what is this about." Shay spins the book around so the cover was facing her." Class of 2004?"

"Here." I huff flipping the book open." There." I point to a picture in the book.

"Is that?" Shay points at the picture looking up at me as Kelly moves back in the kitchen from the couch.

"What are we?" Kelly spins the book to face him." Oh my god!" He looks up with wide eyes.

"Gabriela Marie Dawson." Shay looks back down at the book ." I thought you didn't know each other?"

"We don't." I shake my head.

"Casey you guys went to high school together." Kelly spins the book back to face me pointing at her picture." She even signed her name under her picture."

"We didn't know each other." I tell them in almost a demanding tone.

"Matt." Shay stands facing me placing her hands on her hips." Is this some sort of joke?"

"No!" I reach over grabbing the year book slamming it closed." Yes we went to high school together, but no we didn't know each other let alone talk to each other."

"Then how did she sign your book?" Kelly asked.

"Ok." I pulled out the stool taking a seat, Kelly and Shay following my lead." Gabby was popular, head of the cheerleaders, class valedictorian."

" Ok." Shay nods for me to continue.

"I wasn't so popular, very few friends." I look up seeing Kelly and Shay intently watching me." Gabby didn't know I existed."

"So let me get this right, your acting like an idiot over some high school crush, that you didn't have the balls to talk to?" Kelly says sarcastic." No wonder you need my help getting laid."

"Really." I throw my hands in the air." Your gonna throw low blows when I'm being honest with you guys?" I grab my book ready to walk away.

"Your right sorry man." Kelly stops me." No more cracks, I promise."

"So this is why you ran away yesterday?" Shay looks at me sympathetic.

" Yeah." I chuckle." This sounds completely crazy, but when I saw her yesterday it brought me back to high school being a teenager. I did what I did best back then, run and hide."

"Casey man I never pictured you as the unpopular kid in school?" Kelly shakes his head, as I give him a look." I'm just saying, not teasing." He holds his hands up.

"Well you guys know my past, my situation with my parents." I explain taking a seat back down on the stool." My dad was at his worst in my high school years."

"Matt." Shay looked at me with sad eyes.

"It's ok." I wave her off." I had lost a lot of friends over the years due to my father, so I just found it easier to not have any after a while. My dad was always rude, and belittled me infront of kids that they all slowly stopped coming over."

"Seeing Gabby yesterday must have brought all those memories back then?" Kelly asked with sheer concern now.

"No." I shake my head." Their was always something about her that made me feel different. She could just walk in a room, and my day felt better."

"She made you feel that way and you never even talked to the girl?" Shay raises her eyebrows." And here she is all these years later." She says with a hint of meaning in her voice.

"Hey." I point my finger at her." No crazy ideas." And Shay just held her hands up.

"So Matt." Kelly grabs the book from infront of me." If you never spoke to Gabby, how did you get her to sign your year book."

I small smile spread across my lips thinking back to that day." Well for four years she sat next to me in whatever classes we shared together." I look up at to confused faces so I explain." C, D alphabetical order."

"Ahh." They both caught on.

"Well she never spoke a word to me, which most people would think she was a snob, but I just felt differently about her I never saw that about her. So finally after for years of 'crushing' on her." I air quoted as I said the word." I got the balls to talk to her."

"Oh my god what did you say?" Shay almost giggled in excitement.

"Will you sign my year book?"

"That's it?" Kelly almost shouts." After four years you said will you sign my year book?"

"I know." I nod with a frown." She never even knew who I was so that's why she just signed her name."

"Wow." Was all Shay came out with.

"Then her stupid boyfriend Johnny Drake, class jock came over and shoved the book back at me and pulled her away." I tell them shaking my head at the memory." She was gone the very next day after graduation. Until yesterday."

"Cleveland." Shay mutters next. Kelly and I look over at her confused." She told me she just moved back from Cleveland."

"Casey, you do realise your going to have to speak to her at some point, she works with us now." Kelly explains.

"I know." I whisper." I can't hide in my office for ever."

"Matt are you sure Gabby didn't know who you were back then?" Shay questions.

"No, no way." I look at her confused." The girl never even gave me a glance. Why, why do you ask?"

"Cause you gave you plenty of glances yesterday." Shay says now as I look at her with wide eyes." Your right Matt, she is not stuck up or snobby at all. I would have picked up on the right away. She is sweet quiet, and she told me their is something familiar about you."

"Hey there you go bud." Kelly claps my shoulder.

"She couldn't know who I was." I shake my head at Shay.

"Yeah she told me she didn't know who you were, just that you were familiar."

"You two talked about me?" I almost bit Shay's head off now.

"She thought I was your girlfriend." Shay snapped back." But she seemed more taken back by you ignoring her."

"Yeah looking back I was kind of rude." I nod.

"But Casey, man she was asking about you." Kelly tried to brighten the mood." That's your in bud, Shay you gotta get us more Intel?" Kelly then turned to face her." You spend all that time on ambo together."

"Well what I'm just going to give her the third degree?" Shay began to argue back when I jumped in.

"No, no way guys, just leave it alone." I grab my book standing from my stool." That was a long time ago, she clearly didn't know me back then. I will be nice at work but that's it. I want to leave the past in the past where it belongs. And Kelly you and I are still going out to the bar tomorrow night."I say before walking away back towards my bedroom without giving either of them a chance to protest. I lay down on my bed now hoping to shut out all these stirred memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby's POV

I get dressed for my night out with Leslie Shay. She seems like a really nice girl from the start, and I hope we can become good friends, I think to myself as I study my appearance in the mirror. I have skinny jeans and a black flowy tank top on that lands just above my hips. I slip on a pair of red high heels while I fix my matching shade of red lipstick. I hated the way I looked in everything I put on so I finally settled with the last article of clothing I had in my suitcase. I fluff my wavy curls just as my phone buzzes on the bed.

I rush over to grab it." Hello?"

"Hey girl it's Leslie, you ready to have some fun?"

"Sounds great." I smile at her enthusiasm.

" So give me your address, I'll come and get you." Shay offers as I look around my room.

"Um no, I'm good to meet you. What's the name of the bar?" I ask.

"Mug Shots, over on Amsterdam."

"Ok, I'll see you there." I tell her before hanging up my phone.

I look at my reflection with a huff of my breath before grabbing a light coat leaving my room.

Shay's POV

I'm standing outside of Mug Shots waiting for Gabby now. It's almost ten in the evening and I know from Kelly he and Matt were arriving here about an hour ago. Kelly knew my plan of showing up with Gabby but Matt didn't. He would probably hate me for this but I'm hoping things go smoothly introducing them that he can forgive me eventually.

"Leslie." A soft voice called from behind snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Gabby." I turn facing her throwing my arms around her shoulders in a hug. I felt her body stiffen for a brief second." Oh I'm sorry." I back away taking a step back.

"It's ok." She smiled softly." You just surprised me is all."

"Ahh, you'll get used to me quickly." I waive her off." You look wow." I gesture with my hand up and down.

"Oh you think so?" She questioned as she smoothed her hands over her clothes." I didn't know what to wear." Gabby says and I hear a hint of insecurity in her voice.

I study Gabby for a minute." Do you want to head in now?" I say breaking the silence. She nods stepping for the door, and I wonder to myself what is this girls story. She doesn't even know how beautiful she is.

Gabby walked threw the crowds of people ahead of me, totally unaware of the heads she turned in her direction." This place is packed." She called back to me over the music.

"Do you see any empty tables?" I call back as we continue pushing ourselves deeper into the establishment.

"I don't see any so you want to just head over to the bar?" She turns back walking and talking at the same time just as she bumps into someone getting a drink spilt on her." Oh I'm so sorry." Gabby turns to the guy who was grinning at her.

"Don't apologize." I take Gabby's arm pushing us past." He did that on purpose." I glare at this cocky prick with his friends.

"What are you her body guard?" The guy grabs my arm slurring his words.

"You better let go of my arm." I slightly raise my voice.

"Or else?" He challenges me with a raised brow and a cocky that I so wanted to wipe off for him.

"Please let go of my friend." Gabby speaks softly placing her hand on the guys arm that held mine getting increasingly tighter." I'll do what you want, just let her go?" Her words caused my head to snap up to her seeing pure fear in her features.

"I would listen to the lady." A familiar voice came up from behind, Matt's." Let go of her now frat boy." He snaps in his intimidating stance.

"Or what pretty boy?" He snaps as all his friends chuckle along.

"Or this." Kelly cold cloaks the guy right to the ground." You were asked nicely, now I'm not so nice." He stood over the guy one hand in a fist the other clenching the guys jacket.

"Anybody else?" Matt steps in front of us testing the guys friends who all backed down now.

"Alright, alright." One of the bouncers came over." Fights over, you four your out ta here." He points to Gabby, Matt, Kelly, and myself.

"He started it." Kelly stands up straight letting go of the guys jacket still on the floor.

"And you finished it with that punch." The bouncer countered." Let's go out." He pushes us through the now staring crowd.

"Whatever this placed sucked anyway." Kelly chuckles before the door gets slammed in our faces.

"Are you guys ok?" Matt asked concerned then turning his attention back to me." What are you doing here anyway?"

"Probably same reason you are." I snap back sarcastic. I then notice Gabby out of the corner of my eye standing with arms wrapped across the front of her body and hasn't said a word since inside." Hey you ok?" I turn to face her.

She snaps out of her fog that almost looked like fear before answering me." Yeah, yeah I'm good." She looks at all of us watching her." Well I guess I'm going to call it a night."

"What no it's early, don't let that jerk ruin our night." I plead.

"Yeah we should find another place for all of us to go together, a little more quiet." Kelly suggest, then turns to Matt." Got any ideas man?"

Matt shares a quick look with Kelly and myself ." Yeah I know the perfect place." He then smiles looking over to Gabby." Are you in?"

She holds his gaze for a moment before stepping forward putting out her hand." I'm Gabby we haven't formally met yet."

He looks at her hand for a moment before placing his hand in hers." Matt." He tells her.

"Matt?" She whispered back while continuing to hold his hand for a few more seconds looking at him through squinted eyes." Nice to meet you." Gabby then takes a step back letting go of his hand after I cleared my throat.

"Well what do you say we get out of here?" Kelly speaks up next." We can take my car.

Casey's POV

We arrived at Molly's a few minutes later walking in to it's normal sized crowd." Well pick a seat anywhere you like." I point to the open tables." Beer good?" I ask mainly to Gabby cause I know what Shay and Kelly like.

"Sounds good." They all nod taking a seat at the first table by the door as I walk to the bar." What's up Hermann." I pat his shoulder as I help myself to a few beers.

"Casey, how's it going?" He smiles before going back to serving the few people seated at the bar.

We sat sipping at our beers mainly talking about work. It wasn't til a few beers in did Gabby really start talking, I guess the alcohol was breaking down her barriers." So how was your first shift with this one?" I ask Gabby pointing my thumb in Shay's direction.

"It was good." She smiled up at me, she was more beautiful now then I ever remembered." I think I'm going to really like 51."

"Good." Kelly nods." I hope we all make you feel welcome." He tells her as I kick him under the table giving him the death stare.

"Owe, man what the hell." He whines rubbing his leg.

Gabby looked confused for a moment, but Shay jumped in." Their idiots just ignore them." Gabby just smiles taking another swig of her beer as Hermann walks to our table with more beers.

"Hey kid, I'm glad you came to our bar." He says to Gabby throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Wait you own Molly's too?" She points her finger towards me from her hand that was wrapped around her beer.

"I am, kind of and Otis as well."

"Kind of?" She looks at me with a raised brow and I can't help but chuckle." Why are you laughing at me?" She smiles.

"I'm not laughing at you, you just seem a little buzzed is all."

She waives her hand at me." I'm fine." Then let's out a little giggle." But I think I could trust you guys, now tell me what you mean by kind of?"

I study her for a minute letting her words sink in about trusting, wondering what she meant but ignored it for now." So I guess I'm more of the silent partner here. You see Hermann and Otis bought the place, but asked me to be the third partner cause of my construction buisness."

"You have a construction buisness to Lt.?" She looks at me almost in awe.

"I do." I smiled." So I did all the work inside here to get the bar up and running."

"So can I ask you something?" She leans slightly closer." If you own your own bar, what were you doing at the other bar?"

"Well actually that is kind of funny." Shay starts to say before I kick her under the table." Owe." She makes a face.

Kelly then jumps in." Oh we were just scoping the competition." He chuckles with a swig of his beer.

"So where did you work before 51?" I ask finding it so easy, wishing I had the gutts years ago.

"Oh I just moved into town."

"Oh." I said unsure of why she didn't say back into town." Are you getting settled then?"

"Well not yet." She shrugs her shoulders." I'm staying in a hotel right now. The apartment I rented won't be ready for three more weeks."

"You don't have any family around?" Shay asked shocked.

"Well my parents spend 6 months in the Dominica Republic, and my brother and his wife are having some marital issues. I didn't want to get in the way."

I was stunned at how truthful she was being when Shay stunned me more." You should crash with Matt and I." She offers as I nearly spit my beer across the the table.

"Oh I couldn't impose." She shook her head.

"Are you kidding it's no problem at all, Right Matt?"

"No none." I give a fake smile to Gabby, as I glare at Shay when she wasn't looking." You can have my room." I offer trying to be the gentlemaN.

"Ok." Gabby conceded and I got the impression she didn't want to be alone." But on one condition you let me have the couch, no arguments."

"Deal." Shay put her hand out to shake on it with Gabby.

"Deal." I put my fake smile on again as I chugged my beer eyeing a grinning Kelly.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Casey's POV

We left Molly's at closing time, Kelly driving the girls back to their cars that were left near the other bar. I was nominated to drive Gabby's car to the hotel for she had gotten a bit tipsy and Shay, Kelly had their own cars to drive. Gabby stayed quiet the whole ride, as we enter her hotel room I'm stunned at the clothes tossed everywhere." Oh, I'm sorry." Gabby whispers." I didn't remember leaving this place so messy."

"It's ok." I smile." Can I help you grab anything?"

"Sure." She smiles." Wanna grab the stuff from the bathroom?"

"Got it." I nod before walking into the bathroom.

"I didn't know what to wear tonight." Gabby shouts while I gather her toiletries." Then Leslie called so I ran out."

"I think you made a good choice." I smile threw the mirror catching hers in return through the reflection.

"I think it's great the friendship you and Leslie have." Gabby glances over to me as I walk out of the bathroom." You two really can really count on each other."

"Yeah Leslie is a great girl to have in your life." I place her toiletries on the bed next to her suitcase and I turn taking a seat watching her fold the rest of her things." I should warn you Kelly is over are place practically everyday."

"It's nice you are all great friends." She stops folding for a minute looking over to me like she wanted to say more.

"Do you have have any friends close friends?"

"Not here in Chicago." She says looking away from me going back to folding." Didn't know many people back in Cleveland where I moved from."

"Well we are your friends now." I gesture with a lift of my hand clapping it back on my knee.

"I'd like that very much." Gabby smiles genuinely." I wish all guys were as nice as you are."

"Well I try but I'm not always." I glance over to her." Like the other morning on your first shift, I didn't mean to be so rude, I was just having a bad day."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gabby gave me a sympathetic smile." Well if your considering me a friend now, then you can always talk to me."

"That's very nice of you to offer." I smile holding her gaze.

"You may think I'm crazy." Gabby shakes her head." But there is something so familiar about you."

"Isn't that funny." I say shrugging off her comment." We should get back to the apartment now." I stand from the bed as she put the last piece of clothing in her suitcase.

Gabby zips up her suitcase then stands to face me." I really appreciate you and Leslie doing this for me."

"It's our pleasure." I say grabbing her suitcase from her bed." We are all family at 51, you are part of that now."

"I know." Gabby smiles before pulling her coat on." But you guys don't know me, so being welcomed like this feels...great."

"Talk to me in a week when we are all fighting over the bathroom." I tease.

"I promise I'm easy." She teases back and I look at her with raised eyebrows." Oh get your mind out of the gutter you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes I know." I roll my eyes as I watch her move around the room now checking she has all her stuff, amazed at how natural it is to talk to her, no effort.

"I'm ready." Gabby steps infront of me again." So you hungry?" She asks all bubbly.

"I take it you are?" I chuckle.

"Yeah." She gigggles." When I drink, I get the munchies."

"Drink alot?" I raise my brow again as we start walking out of the hotel.

"Hardly ever." She says falling in step with me as he walked side by side down the hall." Never went out much."

"Well I do go out much either, if I'm not working at the station, or a construction job I'm normally at Molly's." I smile down to her as we get on the elevator. We move to opposite walls leaning against them facing each other now." So what where you hungry for?"

"Oh it's ok." Gabby waives her hand ." I shouldn't eat unnecessary meals anyway, I gotta watch my weight."

"Your kidding right." I look at her with wide eyes." Your like, perfect." I say and I instantly feel my cheeks flush. Why was talking to her so easy, that my words just slip out?

"Thank you." Gabby whispers shyly looking down at her feet. This felt like the longest elevator ride of my life, and I didn't want it to end. She cleared her throat now looking back up to me." How bout I just cook us something?"

"Really,at this hour of the night?" I say just as the elevator door opens. We start walking to the check out desk, Gabby quickly turns in her room key before we make our way to her car.

"Are you not hungry?" Gabby stops by her car turning to face me." I just love to cook, and ." She paused now looking away nervous." I enjoy talking to you, it just feels so...easy."

A smile spreads across my face from her words." Well I never turn down a home cooked meal." I tell her as she looks back up to me with a small smile." And I enjoy talking to you as well." Gabby and I stood smiling for a moment before I broke the silence." Well let's go chef Gabby, all this talk of food is making me hungry." With that we share a laugh as I open her door and make our way home.

"So what do you think?" Gabby holds the wooden spoon to my lips after we spent the last hour chopping and dicing all the ingredients together.

"Oh my god, that's phenomenal." I smile as she wipes my lip with her finger and she grins like a little school girl." Where did you learn to cook like this?"

My question caused Gabby to clam up a bit as she moved back to the stove." I had alot of free time back in Cleveland." She whispers with her back facing me. Gabby then slowly turns and with what almost looks like a tear in her eye tries to tell me something.

"You can talk to me if something is bothering you." I tell her hoping to get her to open up more." You can trust me."

Gabby studies me for another moment before a smile grew slightly on her lips." Ahh it's nothing ." She shakes her head then moves to grab the plates sitting on the counter.

"Hey." I take a step closer putting my hand on her shoulder, causing Gabby to jump." I'm so sorry." I take a step back with my hands raised.

Gabby catches her breath for a few seconds." I didn't hear you is all, I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, I shouldn't have..." I'm at a loss for words as I try to study her body language.

"What is that amazing smell?" Shay calls from the stairs as she walks down them as our heads snap up in her direction.

"Hey come and eat with us Leslie." Gabby is all of a sudden her bubbly shelf again as she was all night, and I can't help but wonder what happened to Gabby back in Cleveland.


	7. Chapter 7

Shay's POV

I'm sitting in bed reading a book when I hear a light tap on the door." Come in." I call out in a hushed tone.

"Hey." Matt pops his head in the door." You asleep?"

"Does it look like it?" I roll my eyes." Just get in here." Matt slips through the door hopping on the bottom of my bed laying across it." Why are you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugs playing with the pattern on my bedspread in his fingers." Why are you up so late?"

"I was reading." I say closing my book placing it on the night stand." What's on your mind Matt?"

"Nothing." He says trying to sound innocent." Just wanted to see what to see what your up to?"

"At one in the morning?" I chuckle." You want to talk about Gabby, don't beat around the bush."

"Shh, keep it down." Matt presses his finger to his lips." She's right downstairs, and I'm still mad at you by the way." He points his finger at me." You ambushed me the other night at the bar."

"All with good intension." I grin widely." Besides you two have really hit it off these past few days since Gabby moved in."

"Yeah." Matt answers somber." She seems lonely, even lost a little." He looks up seeing as I nod in agreement." As much as I panicked with your suggestion, I think it was the right move for her."

"I'm glad you agree." I smile back." She has been great company here as well."

Matt starts laughing." You just love having a cook around."

"Well you know I can't cook for my life." I say laughing along. I then turn more serious." I think something happened to her in Cleveland?"

"Me too." Matt whispers." I want to talk to her about it but don't know how to."

"No don't bring it up." I waive nervously." I don't know her that long but I can tell she is the type who will open up on their own time."

"Yeah." He nods." Hey did you notice the other night, Gabby never acknowledged she ever lived here before moving to Cleveland?"

"Yeah at Molly's." I nod." Her first shift with me she asked if I would drive, cause she didn't know the roads well."

"Well maybe being away so long she forgot the roads." Matt shrugs it off.

"Or she is trying to block out something from here?" I suggest and Matt's head pops up meeting my eyes." Maybe we are over thinking this." I say trying to brush it off, and the concern I saw in Matt's eye's he cared deeply for her, that much I could see.

"Yeah your right." Matt sits upright on the bed." It's not right us up here talking about her like this." He leaned over kissing my cheek now." Get some sleep it's late."

"You too." I say scouting down under my covers as Matt slipped out my door. I clicked my lamp off sleep taking over me quickly.

Casey's POV

I walk out of Shay's room and hear what sounds like a muffled cry come from downstairs. As I get to the staircase a dim light is coming from the living room and the muffled cries were louder. "Gabby?" I whisper as I get to the bottom step, as I see her sitting up on the couch her back facing me.

"Where did you get this?" Gabby mumbled never even turned to face me.

"Get what?" I question as I round the corner of the couch stopping dead in my tracks. Gabby had my yearbook in her hands." Where did you find that?"

"I couldn't sleep." Gabby whispers her eyes never leaving the closed book in her hands." I was looking for something to read." She glances over to the book rack of magazines across the room." Who gave you this, where did you get it from?" Her eyes finally look up to me as her tears spilled down her cheeks.

"It's mine." I answered after a brief moment.

"No no no, where did you get this, who sent it to you?" Gabby started to panic, I could see her body trembling.

"Gabby talk to me?" I say taking a seat on the couch next to her.

Gabby flinched away from me moving to far end of couch." Where did you get this?" She asks again.

"Gabby it's mine." I tell her reaching out my hand for the book." Let me show you." She hands me the book, I flip to the page with my class photo on it. I place it down on the coffee table before I point at it.

"Matthew Alan Casey." Gabby whispers as she leans forward looking at the picture." Why did you lie to me?" She asks more disappointed then angry.

"I didn't lie." I sit back on the couch further." You didn't know who I was back then."

"Fatty Matty?" She blurts out quickly covering her mouth." I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it just came to me."

"Ahh, so you heard my nickname too?" I chuckle bringing a small smile to her face." Why did you pretend to not know me?"

"It was a long time ago." Gabby says clamming up again." I didn't remember you." She closes her eyes taking a deep breath." Why did you pretend to not know me?"

"I didn't know you back then." I shrug looking away." I was fatty Matty right, you, you were the most popular girl in school."

Gabby shocked me now as she moved closer putting her hand over mine." I never called you that."

"You never called me anything." I say almost bitter that Gabby pulled her hand away." I'm sorry."

"No your right, I didn't talk to you." Gabby looks back over to me." But I'm not that stuck up snobby girl everyone thought I was back then."

"I never thought that." I reach my hand out for hers but she stands from the couch walking across the room." Gabby, it's true." I stand now as well." I know we never talked but I knew there was more that meets the eye with you ."

"Beingp popular wasn't the greatest." Gabby chuckled slightly." I was jealous, envious of you."

"Of me?" I look at her with wide eyes." I had no friends and talked to no one."

"Yeah, you were strong independent didn't deal with all the high school drama."

"Gabby I was far from strong, I was weak a coward no one wanted to be my friend." I say turning my back to her.

"That's not true." Gabby places her hand on my shoulder." Senior year when you lost all that weight, all the girls talked about you."

"But not to me." I snap back." I was still just gossip not good enough to talk to right?"

"They were all shallow, you were better off."

"Then what's your excuse." I turn to face her." You weren't shallow so why didn't you talk to me?"

"Maybe I was." Gabby shrugs looking away.

"Gabby." I take a step closer to her." When I asked you about moving to Chicago, why didn't you acknowledge you were from here?"

"Same reason why you didn't tell me you knew me." Gabby faces me again." I blocked out high school along time ago. It's better left in the past."

"Why did you move to Cleveland? Was it Johnny?" My question triggered something in Gabby as she looked at me with wide eye's and his name caused her body to tremble." What happened to you?" I take a step closer.

"The past is the past, just leave it there." Gabby walks to the couch taking a seat." I'm really tired, I need some sleep before shift tomorrow."

"We all have our secrets don't we." I snap causing Gabby to look at me confused before I turned to walk away." Good night."

"Good night." Gabby whispered back and I knew she wasn't going to tell me anything else, at least for tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabby's POV

"What do you mean it's going to cost me more?" I raise my voice as I yell into my phone." How are these repairs my responsibility if I haven't even lived there yet?"

My future land lord fed me a load of crap on the other line as I paced outside the firehouse. Matt who was near 81 walked over to me through the open garage doors." What's the problems?" He nods his head towards my phone.

I cover my hand over the mouth piece before I whisper a response." He's trying to get me to pay for the repairs that the apartment needs." I then hold up my finger so I can listen to the guy on the phone again.

"Wait, hold up you need two more weeks then the original three weeks you told me? How can you do this." I was cut off mid sentence as Matt grabs the phone placing it to his ear.

"Yeah this is Matt Casey, who am I speaking with?" Matt spoke as he gave me a quick smile." Ahh Leonard listen." Was all I heard before Matt turned away walking up and down the firehouse driveway. His hand and mouth continued to move as he spoke into my phone with a few nods and smiles in my direction. When he finally hung up the phone he walked over handing it back." Well I got good news and bad news."

"Ok." I drag out." What do I want to hear first?"

"Ok, bad news first." Matt decided for me." It's going to be another two weeks added to the initial three that you were told to move in."

"Are you kidding." I throw my hands in the air." I have already been at yours and Shay's place for two weeks I can't put you out for three more."

"Gabby it's totally fine, it's like your not even there." Matt smiles his gorgeous smile that I have quickly found comfort in." All women should be as easy as you to live with."

I felt more cheeks burn as he held his gaze on me." So what's the good news?" I snap him out of our trance.

"Oh right." He shakes his head for a moment ." I told Leonard you wouldn't be paying for the repairs."

"Oh great, so he is going to cover the cost?"

"Well not exactly." He scrunches his nose dragging his words." I told him you will get the repairs done yourself."

"Matt how the hell am I going to do that." I chuckle." I barely know how to spacle."

"But I do." Matt grins at me." I told him you have a contractor who can do all the work."

"Matt I can't." I shake my head waiving my hand." I can't ask you to do that."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't ask." Matt shrugs his shoulders." Oh and for all this inconvenience I got him to knock your first months rent off."

"What?" I nearly shout and before I can even think my arms are wrapped around his neck. I feel his arms wrap around my mid back after a few seconds and I sensed he was caught off guard also by my gesture." Thank you." I whisper after holding him probably longer then I should have but it felt good to be this close to someone again, and his arms made me feel safe. I damn he smelt good.

"Yeah." Matt smiled back once we broke our hug." What are friends for."

"Right." I nod." I don't know how I will repay you for all your work, but we can work something out right?" I tilted my head with a raised brow and held my hand out palm up.

"I don't want any money from you." Matt almost looked insulted." But I do have one way to make it up to me?"

"Ok name it."

"Well next weekend is the big fireman's gala." Matt says stuffing his hands in his pocket looking to the ground almost appearing to be nervous." Would you like to be my date?"

"Oh." I answer stunned." Your not taking Shay?"

"Kelly asked her to go with him, and I thought you would like to go as well." He glances up meeting my eyes and I saw hurt in his." But it's cool if you don't want." He drops his eyes as I place my hand on his arm before he could finish talking.

"I would be honored to be your date."

"Really?" Matt looks up showing me that smile again." That is great, it will be a lot of fun."

"Yes it will." I smile holding his gaze again." I'll probably owe you lots of dinners, wait til you see the apartment."

"Well I know your a good cook, so I won't turn any meals down from you." He teases before taking a step closer he then lightly pushes my shoulder with his pointer finger. My heart raced at his contact, but it's too soon I'm not ready. I tell myself." You should see my work before you offer your dinners."

"Oh cocky are we?" I turn watching him back away from me.

"Just saying." He shrugs as he speaks in almost a singing tone." You will be cooking alot of dinners for me."

"Hmm,be careful what you wish for." I chuckle just as the bells go off and we turn to run to our assigned vehicles.

Shay's POV

I watch Gabby and Matt talking outside the garage as I'm in the back of ambo doing inventory. A smile spreads on my face just from the aura they give off when they are together. They don't need to be talking to feel it or see it you just know when they are in a room together." What's up happy?" Kelly jumps in the back of the ambo making me jump.

"Don't do that." I chuckle smacking his chest." Give a girl a heart attack."

"Ahh you love me." He wraps his arm around my shoulder." Seriously though what's got you smiling?"

"My other boy." I nod towards Matt and Gabby through the small window of the ambo.

"Yeah I see, is he tappin that yet?"

"Kelly." I smack the back of his head." Their just friends."

"Come on Shay, if that's friends." He points at them now." Then you and I are lovers."

"Funny." I roll my eyes at him." You see it too huh?"

"Everybody does." Kelly chuckles." We even have a pool going on how long it takes then to hook up."

"What?" I turn to look at him with wide eyes.

"Oh come on, don't act so surprised." Kelly ruffles my hair." You want in?"

"I don't know." I look out at them again." I think Gabby's too damaged still."

"Has she opened up to you anymore?" Kelly spoke more serious now.

"No not really." I shake my head looking back to face him." But I think she has with Matt a little, but not to the point of revieling what hurt her so bad."

"Well if anyone can help her with a dark past, it's Casey." Kelly pats my knee." He's been through some pretty bad stuff himself. So give it some time, they'll fix each other."

"Wait fix each other?" I looked confused." What does Matt need fixed?"

"His heart." Kelly nods as he moves to jump out the back of the ambo. He then turns back to face me." Matt needs someone to share his heart with, that's what will make him truly happy. And I think she's the girl who can do that for him." I just look at him with wide eyes." What?" He chuckles." He's a helpless romantic, not me. But I still have a heart."

I open my mouth to answer as the bells go off, and like that we switch our personal lives off and turn our professional lives on.


	9. Chapter 9

Casey's POV

"What do you think of this?" Gabby walked over to me with a swatch of carpeting." Do you like this color for my bedroom?" She asks as we shopped in Home Depot for supplies for her apartment repairs.

"I like it ." I grin widely." But do you like it, cause it's for your bedroom?"

"I think I do." She looked down at the swatch running her fingers over it." It feels really soft."

"Are you sure you don't want an area rug for your bedroom." I walk across the aisle to where they hung." We can put wood floors down that flow from the living room straight through to the bedroom. Then have an area rug?"

"Well by we, you mean you will be putting down the floors in my living room." Gabby chuckles as she taps my chest with her hand. My heart raced from her touch." You know I will be no help in laying floors down."

"Well maybe I'll just have to teach you." I flick a piece of hair off her shoulder." Put you to work girly."

"For both our sakes you don't want me touching any of the repairs, I'll be making more work for you." Gabby chuckles then turn more serious looking away." I'm not good at many thing."

I watch Gabby for a minute and see her body language change and I got the sense she truly believed her own words." Your kidding right?" I whisper after looking around the aisle to be sure we were alone." Is that what he told you?" I finally asked the question I've been so afraid to speak of.

"Why would you bring Johnny up?" Gabby says bitterly as she looked up to me with tear filled eyes." I don't want to talk about him ever." She tries pushing by me but I grab her arm, and for the first time she doesn't flinch from my touch. I knew know she trusts me so I opened up more as well.

"I know that look in your eye Gabby." I point to her eyes as she looks up at mine." I've had it myself at one point in my life. When your told your not good enough, a loser, a complete failure."

I let my eyes fall to the floor and drop my hand from her arm when she doesn't answer me." Who?" She whispers as her hand grabs mine now.

"My dad." I look up meeting her tear filled eyes with my own." Why do you think I never had the gutts she speak to you in high school, cause believe me I wanted too."

Gabby dropped her hand from mine looking away as a customer shopping walked past. Once the aisle was clear again she cleared her throat." He took me to Cleveland." She whispered." He promised me a better life, that he would marry me the whole nine yards. This was after I caught him in bed with my best friend Samantha."

"Gabby." I sigh but couldn't find more words to comfort her, but she shocked me as she continued speaking.

"I fell for his lines, the weak person I am."

"You are not weak, at all." I place my hands on her shoulder." He was the weak one."

"The thing is I should have seen the kind of guy he was in high school, his possessive ways." Gabby takes a step back shaking her head at the thoughts." He didn't like me talking to people much, always wanting to know what was being said every detail. That's why I didn't talk to people much after a while."

"I was weak." I shake my head." I should have seen it, from going through it myself."

"Matt." Gabby grabs my hands in hers." We were kids, neither of us knew the signs of abuse or wanted to admit it."

"When did he hit you the first time?"

Gabby looked around the store noticing the people around before she turned back to face me." Not here." She says grabbing my hand pulling me to the exit doors of the inside my truck I pulled my keys out of my pocket but Gabby placed her hand over mine to stop me from putting them in the ignition." We can talk here."

"Ok." I sit back in my seat turning to face her figuring she just wants to let it out before she bottles it up." Tell me as much as your comftable with and ready to share."

Gabby turns sideways in the seat next to me facing me." The first time he hit me was the night before we left for Cleveland, when I told him I didn't want to go with him." She searched my eyes as her tears fell and I could see she was struggling to continue.

"My father only hit me a few times, was mainly verbally abusive to me." I speak now hoping to help her open up." My dad hit my mom though, and it continually got worse through the years."

My secret helped her speak again." Where is your mom now?" She asked.

" She's remarried, happily remarried to a really nice guy." I smile." She lives about an hour from here just outside of the city."

"And your dad?"

"No." I shake my head." It's your turn to tell me more. Then I'll tell you about my dad."

"Ok, fair enough." Gabby let's out a shakey." After that first time he hit me, I was scared afraid of what he would do to me if I didn't go with him. Things were good for a while, he got a job talked more and more about wanting to marry me. Then he lost his job started drinking and slepping around on me again."

"Hmm, drinking." I nod in understanding." My father loved his scotch."

"Johnny drank whatever he could afford at the time, or whatever he demanded me to get on my way home from work. I worked behind the counter of a local pharmacy at the time."

"You weren't a paramedic yet?" I ask.

"No not yet." She smiles before looking down at her lap." The beating started becoming regular and I was running out of excuses for the bruises, that he made me quit my job now."

My fists clench at the thought of anyone harming her." He started telling you, you were worthless right?"

"Yeah." Gabby whispers." I'm trying to get my self esteem back, slowly. But it's taking me time you know."

"I know." I reach over taking her hand in mine." But you can trust, Kelly, Leslie and myself. And believe us when we tell you something that we mean it, not cause we are just being nice. Like how great your cooking is, our that your beautiful, cause you are."

"Thank you." Gabby whispered shyly." So your turn again, where's your father?"

I look at her for a moment before speaking." We don't have to talk about this tonight if your tired, or you want to get home." I turn my body back to face the steering wheel.

"Three years ago I finally got the strength to leave him." Gabby started talking again." I found a small apartment for myself, even got a job at small tax office as the receptionist."

Gabby's body started to shake and her tears spilled quicker." What did he do to you?" I slid closer wrapping my arm around her shoulder." Just take your time, tell me when your ready."

"Johnny started showing up at my job begging me to take him back." Gabby continued to speak resting her head on my shoulder." He accused me of sleeping with my boss after the fourth or fifth time of showing up and I wouldn't take him back." She sat up again wiping her tears turning to face me we sat inches apart." The last time he showed up to work he was completely drunk, carrying on acting all crazy, that my boss called the cops and tried escorting him out."

Gabby got choked up again that I placed my hands on her cheeks." You don't have to say anymore if it's too hard."

"He shot him." Gabby blurted out." Johnny pulled a gun and shot him, before turning the gun on me." Gabby sobbed now as I pulled her into my arms again. I tried calling her rubbing her back through her sobs." Adam, my boss." She whispered now." Left behind a wife and two daughters."

"Gabby, I'm so sorry." I kept whispering as I held her in my arms, not wanting to let go, also feeling my own tears falling as well." My dad killed himself in front of me." I whisper after her sobs quieted down.

"Matt." Gabby pulled away looking at me again." I'm so sorry." She placed a hand on my cheek." How do you stay strong and move on from that?"

"Some days I don't, but other days I get my strength from his weaknesses."

" After Johnny pulled the gun on me, he shot me twice once in the arm, second in my abdomen." Gabby squeezed my hand as she spoke." He left me bleeding out on the floor as he barricaded himself inside the office when the cops came. I'm alive today because of one brave paramedic who risked her life and came inside to save me."

"You don't realise how strong you are." I wipe a tear from her cheek.

"Well I was in a coma for three months and spent to more months in the hospital learning to walk and talk again. When I finished my rehab, I looked up the paramedic that saved my life Sarah Clarke, after that day I put myself through all the paramedic courses I needed to get certified."

"Gabby that is amazing."

"That day continued to haunt me though, I tried everything to block out the memories of that day those years, Johnny in general."

"So that's why you didn't remember me." I nod understanding better now.

"I decided to come back to Chicago hoping my life would be easier to move on from that day, and having my family here most of the time. And my brother was getting tired of worrying about me all alone there." Gabby let out a little chuckle at the mention of her brothers name.

"Well I'm glad you moved back too." I smile at her now." You have a whole house of people that care about you at 51, we are your family too."

"Yeah I'm greatful to have gotten placed there." Gabby smiles back." It's like it was fate.

"Fate." I nod holding my smile." Thank you for trusting me with the truth ." I p,ace my hand over hers." It will get easier now, trust me."

"I do, I do trust you." She pulls me into a hug again." Thank you, you healed me a little bit more tonight."

"We healed each other." I smile back taking my keys out." I think we earned ourselves a beer, and I happen to know the owner of the place."

"Is that right." Gabby chuckles back." Well then I would love a beer, let's go."

"Alright." I smile starting my truck heading for Molly's.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabby's POV

I step out of the dressing room of a new boutique that just opened down the road from Leslie and Matt's apartment." How's this one?" I ask Shay through the mirror who was sitting in a chair behind me.

"I think it's perfect." She says getting up moving to stand next to me.

I snap my tongue." You said that about the last ten dresses I put on." I say before moving back to the rack searching for another dress to try on." Don't you need to get a dress?"

"Nah." Shay answers as she moves to the racks next to me." I'm just going to recycle something out of my closet." She then pulls a dress off the rack." Ohh, here you go this dress has fuck me written all over it."

"Shay!" I smack her arm my mouth wide and my cheeks blushed." No one is getting, um, well you know." I stuttered my words.

"Fucked!" Shay says with no hesitation." It's ok to say the word, you. No one gonna bite you...or unless your into that?"

"Leslie Shay!" I say through gritted teeth, as I grab any dress at this point to go back to the fitting room." No one is getting." I turn to face her as I stood inrfont of the fitting room and mouth the word." Fucked." Before pulling the curtain closed.

"Oh come on." Shay called through the curtain." It will do you two some good."

"Some good?" I pull the curtain open again with another dress on as I eye her with a raised brow. Her jaw drops at me." What?" I turn to look at myself in the mirror.

"That's the one." She whispers moving closer to me." You look stunning in that."

"Really?" I look at her through the mirror as I pull at the bottom of the dress." I just grabbed this one to get out of our conversation."

"Well I should fluster you more often." She chuckles causing me to blush again.

"Are you sure I'm not to...provocative?" I turn facing her." I don't want Matt getting the wrong ideas. We are just friends."

"Honey Matt and I are friends." Shay moves putting her arm around my shoulder." And you could wear a brown paper bag, Matt would still think your beautiful."

" Stop." I say bashful looking away." He would never see me that way. He has just really been there for me, as a friend."

"Sweety." Shay exhales." I know Matt better then almost anybody, and I see the way he looks at you. And yeah he's really been there for you yes he is a great guy, but he's always around to help because he wants to be around you."

"Yeah I don't know." I turn away from her." I just don't want to ruin what we have."

"But you shouldn't let something great pass you by either." Shay turns behind me talking to me through the mirror.

"I do feel different around him." I admit with a whispered tone.

"I know you do." She smiles widely." You two don't see what you do to a room when your in it together."

"What?" I chuckle as I look at her through squinted eyes.

"You guys radiate off of each other." Shay moves to sit back down as I move to the counter looking at earrings." Look I know we don't know each other that long, but I feel like I've known you for forever. Please don't take offense to me being so forward with you."

"No, I love your honesty, and I think our friendship is great." I turn to face her giving her a quick smile." I, just...I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Gabby, you are the only person who can make the decision if your ready or not. Opening up to Matt and myself about what happened to you is a sign that your ready to start looking to the future, and not be stuck in the past." Shay stood from the chair walked over to the counter grabbing a necklace wrapping it around my neck." But you and Matt are the same in a way, your both afraid of what the other is thinking or feeling about each other."

"Did he say something to you?" I ask turning to face her.

"Whether he did or didn't I know if neither of you admit what your feeling your both going to end up stuck. When you should be moving forward preferably together."

"You just have us all figured out don't you." I chuckle rolling my eyes.

"I do." Shay grins proudly." And may I point out during this whole conversation, you never disagreed with me about liking him."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes again while I grin. Then I lean in and whisper." So did he say anything to you?"

Shay chuckles turning to walk away." A best friend doesn't reveal secrets." She then tells the women behind the counter." She'll take that dress and necklace." Before handing her a credit card.

I dropped Shay off at her apartment after leaving the store, before I headed over to my new apartment where Matt was working." Hello." I called out as I walked through the front door.

"In here." He replies from my bedroom.

"Hey." I smile as I stop in the doorway finding him kneeling down in the corner of the room tacking down the carpeting." This looks great."

"Yeah." He looks back over his shoulder." You picked out a great color." He says as I pull off my shoes and socks stepping into the room." What are you doing?" He turns his body more watching me confused still kneeling on the floor.

"I'm trying it out." I grin to him.

"Ok." Matt chuckles sarcastically looking back to what he was doing." Do I even want to know?"

"Well if you must, I have this thing about carpeting in the bedroom." I move over to him taking a seat watching him work and I continue talking." I think it makes the room more cozy, warm. There's nothing I hate more then a cold bare room, and when I wake up in the morning I want to put my feet down on a warm soft floor, not bare and cold."

Casey's POV

I listen to Gabby describing how she wants to feel stepping out of bed in the morning. I start picturing her naked body, or what I imagine her naked body would look like getting out of her bed in the morning." Sounds nice." I mutter glancing over to see her running her hands over the rug.

"So soft." She whispers, and my mind drifts to wondering how soft this carpeting would feel like with our naked bodies rolling around on it." Matt." Gabby places her hand on my arm pulling me out of my thoughts, but not before I felt a tingling sensation course through my body, especially in my pants."are you ok?"

" Yeah great." I stand turning away from her the excitement that has made its presence known, hoping she doesn't notice." What did you and Shay do earlier?" I ask hoping the change of subject and the distraction will calm me down. Over the past week I've noticed it's becoming harder to be around her without my thoughts getting away from me. Like what her lips taste like or how the would feel trailing kisses down my.

"Matt?" Gabby once again snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry." I shake my head still facing my back to her." I was just thinking about what I should start with next." I glance over my shoulder to her.

"Oh." She stands smiling." I was just saying I bought a new dress for the formal for tomorrow night."

"Oh wow that's tomorrow already." I chuckle." Guess I lost track of time."

"Are you sure ok?" She asked with a raised brow.

I turn to face her now. "I think it's time to put you to work." I chuckle trying to distract myself as I grab her hand pulling her back into the living." These walls aren't going to paint themselves." I bend over grabbing the brush.

"Oh Matt." She raises her finger to protest, but I turn walking back into the bedroom.

"Even strokes." I call out over my shoulder before I kneel back down on the bedroom . I go out to the living room a short time later finding one wall completed already." Wow that's impressive." I admire her work.

"Yeah." Gabby turns facing me wiping her hand on her cheek getting paint on it. I start laughing." What?" Gabby looks at me confused.

"Your face." I point trying to contain my laughter." Its a good look for you."

Gabby looks at her paint filled hands catching on to what I mean wiping her face more." Oh you think its funny huh."

"I do." And with that I bust out laughing.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." She gets all fiesty putting her hand on her hip, a gesture I was growing fond of." Maybe we should see how it looks on you." And before I can react Gabby dabs my cheek with the paint brush." Hmm." She chuckles." Not enough." She then lunges forward again but I catch her arm this time.

"Not fast enough this time." I tease as I hold her arm up in the air." Don't do it." I say as she begins fighting against me to free her arm in fits of giggles between us. Next thing I realise my body is pressing hers up against an unpainted wall as I still had her arm pinned. My eyes instantly dart to her lips as it got utterly quiet between us. Gabby's breathing hitched as her eyes slowly moved to mine and I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I then do the next to most dumbest thing ever I backed away from her." Are you hungry for lunch or something?"

Gabby looked at me for a brief moment before bringing her arm back down from above her head." Yeah I'm starving." She pushes herself off the wall putting the paint brush down." You want Mel's hoagies?" She asks never meeting my eyes.

"Sure." I answer wondering if she felt how I did right now, my yurning for her raging, or was she even ready for any of this, or worse wanting it with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Casey's POV

I'm sitting on the couch my knee is bouncing up and down anxiously as I adjust my tie then look at my watch. Just then Kelly comes through the front door." Hey man." I jump up giving him a bro hug.

"Man relax." Kelly take a step back with his boyish grin." Your so jumpy."

"No, no I'm not." I say rubbing my hand on the back of my neck." I just don't want to be late."

"Uh huh." Kelly walks to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water." We got plenty of time."

"Yeah your right." I sigh plopping back down on the couch." I'm just so tense."

"Your not tense." Kelly comes back in the room siiting across from me." Your sexually frustrated."

I glare at him now." How would you even know what that is." I snap." Your practically screwing a new chic every night."

"Yeah pretty much." He shrugs taking another sip of his water." You jealous?"

"You trying to pick a fight?"

"No but watching you is frustrating." Kelly says still holding the same grin, getting enjoyment out of this." You need to grab that girl by her neck and ravage her."

"Oh my god." I stand from the couch throwing my hands in the air." What next are you or Shay going to give me a written diagram on what to do."

"Now that's not a bad idea." Kelly raises a single finger in the air." Kelly Severide's hand book on how to get laid."

"No one is getting laid tonight."

"Speak for yourself." He chuckles again.

"Look we are just friends, she...she needs me to be her friend." I tell him yet it sounds like I'm almost asking.

"Ok so if your just friends, do you mind if I partake in some Dawson action?"

I saw red now as my jaw clenched and my hands rolled up into fists." You wouldn't dare." I take a step closer to him." You are my so called friend."

"Take it easy, take it easy." Kelly stood with his hands up in defense." Before you deck me, I just said that to prove a point. Look at your reaction." I take a step back on my heels listening to his words." If you were just her friend you wouldn't have been ready to lay me out."

"It's not me I'm worried." I whisper." I'm afraid she may not be ready, if ready at all to be with me."

"Well Matt." Kelly moves patting my shoulder." There is only one way to find out."

I let out huff as I run my hand through my hair." Yeah I guess." I say not so convincing and Kelly shakes his head at me." I'll be right back."

I take myself into the small bathroom just across from the base of the staircase." Ladies the party is tonight not tomorrow." Kelly calls out from the bottom of the stairs just as I closed the door. I move to the sink leaning my palms on it as I study my face in the mirror. I splash some cold water on my face now drying it with the hand towel before standing up straight, and one more deep breath I turn to exit the bathroom.

"Hey." A soft voice speaks as I walk out, looking up to find Gabby standing at the last step of the spiral staircase. I stop frozen in place taking in this beauty before me, in a navy blue dress. It had think straps that flowed into a scoup next showing just enough cleavage but leaving you wanting more. Just below her bust line the material hugged her torso tightly and had silver beading that stopped at the waistline. It was just enough beading to accentuate her curves. At her waist line the dress then flared into a flowy skirt that ended just above her knee but hung lower in the back as it brushed the back of her calves. My eyes then travelled town her mocha colored legs that shined in the light to her feet that were in a silver strappy sandle with heels that look impossible to walk in.

"Wow." I mutter finally as I run my hand over my tie." You look, well you are ...stunning." I say moving to meet her eyes seeing her hair in soft curls, pinned up on one side as it rested on one shoulder.

"You think?" Gabby slightly rotates her body causing her skirt to swing, her smokey eyes fixiated on me as her fingers touch the silver chocker necklace that were intertwining circles." I wasn't sure about it?"

"Yeah." I say clearing my throat." I think you made a great choice." I say swallowing hard, the lump in my throat.

Gabby's POV

I stand at the bottom of the staircase clutching my silver purse taking in Matt in his grey suit with a grey and charcoal color striped tie. His hair was combed neatly to his head parted on the side, not his usual way of styling but it brought out his blue eyes. He was the most handsome man I ever laid my eyes on and this space between us right now made my body ache." Thank you." I whisper responding to his complement.

"Where is everyone?" Matt snaps his head away from my eye contact to look around the room.

"We are alone." I take a step closer and he moves himself a few steps closer as well." They are in the car." I explain as we are now inches apart.

Matt brushes a strand of hair with his finger back that fell in my eye." I'm honored to call you my date tonight." He whispers before leaning in close, my heart beating out of my chest now, as he turns his head slightly placing his lips on my cheek. My body shivered at his contact and my breath hitched at his lingering contact and the feel of his soft yet slight stubble of a beard on my skin." You ready to go?" He whispers just as his stubble brush away from our contact.

"Uh, yeah." I say breathless before opening my eyes finding him staring down at me with a look in his eyes I've never seen before, but yet I wanted him to never stop looking at me this way." We should go." I mutter placing my hand on his chest moving slightly closer that I can feel his breath on me. I aware he was about to lean into my lips when.

"Hurry up you two." Shay shouts through the intercom from the front door which instantly snapped us out of our close proximity.

"Well what do you say?" Matt slightly chuckles as he puts his hand out gesturing me to the door." Let's go have some fun."

"Yeah let's." I smile walking past him." I can use a drink." I say sarcastically as we exit the apartment.

TBC

Author's note: OK don't hate me for this but next chapter will be at the Gala and it will be worth the wait:)


	12. Chapter 12

Gabby's POV

Matt takes me hand helping me out of Kelly's car as we just arrived to the hall where the gala was being held." Thank you." I whisper as I stand up straight letting go of his hand to fix my dress.

"You look really nice tonight Gabby." Kelly tells me as he moves to place his arm around Shay's shoulder who stood next to me.

"Thank you." I smile softly looking up to meet his face." You clean up nice yourself."

"Don't we all." He chuckles clapping Matt's shoulder, before walking away towards the large stairs that lead to the main doors.

"See you two inside." Shay calls over her shoulder with a small grin." You can find me near the bar."

"Oh I can use a drink." I chuckle back." Order me one I'll be there in a few." I say before looking back over to Matt who is watching me intently and hasn't spoken a word since we left the apartment." Are you ok?" I ask squinting my eyes.

"Um hum." He hums nodding his head and the corner of his mouth twitches slightly into a smile.

"Good." I whisper back my eyes locked on his." Shall we get inside, its a bit chilly out here." I rub my arms before looping my arms around his arm.

Matt pulled his own arm tighter to his body, thus bringing me closer as we start walking. He never took his eyes off me and after only a few steps he stops us from moving forward ." Gabby." My name rolls off his tongue nervous, yet anxious.

"Yes." I take a step forward turning my body to stand in front of him. Just as his mouth opened to speak...

"Good evening Lt." Hermann steps up to us with his wife on his arm." Nice to see you too Gabby." He turns his head to smile at me." This is my wife Cindy."

"It's nice to put a face to a name." I smile to her as she reaches out to hug me." Oh." I chuckle still getting used to how close 51 is which includes their extended family.

"I've heard alot about you as well." Cindy pulls back from our embrace then looks over to her husband." She's more beautiful then you described."

"Aww." I look down awkwardly with a small grin tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Yes she is." Hermann nodded to his wife before looking back to Matt and myself." Let's head inside."

"Yeah." Matt finally muttered a word."Let's get you warm." He looked down at me with the same look from earlier in the night, which instantly warmed my core and made my heart race. And it helped having my body so close to his as my arms were still looped around his one arm. This was going to be a long night.

Casey's POV

My body shivered every time Gabby's body brushed against mine as we walked arm in arm towards the table with all too familiar faces. My grin grew wider with every step as I watched men from other tables eyeing Gabby, and I couldn't feel more honored having her on my arm." Hey guys." Gabby calls out to the table where our 51 family sat with their spouses or dates, and they all replied with a hey or just a waive in response.

Chief sat with Donna, Hermann takes a seat next to him now after he just helped Cindy in her seat. Next seat over was Mouch and Trudy, then Cruz and Otis obviously dateless and eyeing Gabby like she was candy. I clear my throat as both men meet my face before turning every which direction to avoid my glare.

"I'm going over to the bar want a beer?" Gabby spoke up now oblivious to what just happened with Cruz and Otis.

"Yeah, that will be great." I smile at her as she unlocks her arms from mine instantly missing her warmth.

I walk around the table plopping myself down with a huff in the empty chair next to Kelly." Painful to watch." He chuckles in my ear just before I jab my elbow in his side." Again, taking your frustration out on the wrong person."

"Shut it Kelly." I mummble back taking a sip of water from the glass on the table, avoiding the glances from the table at our commotion as my eyes wandered the room to the sight I was searching for, Gabby.

Gabby's POV

Shay and I return to the table drinks filling our hands just as the room was silenced by the CFD Fire Commissioner speaking to the room. I sipped at my wine during the speech finding it rather boring, or maybe I was just distracted by this electricity radiating off of Matt as we sat close our hands on our own laps but inches apart. Matt faced away from me watching the speaker, but my eyes were fixiated on our hands. I watched as his hand ever so slightly inched closer to me like he felt the pull as well.

"Glad that's over?" I hear him say as I look up seeing him grinning at me.

"Kind of." I smile sheepishly unsure of what embarressed me more being bored by the speech or being caught by Matt as I stared at his hand." He was kind of boring." I whisper into Matt's ear causing him to chuckle, but his body stiffens as well so I move slightly away.

Matt eyes me for a second then asks." Would you care to dance?"

I look around the room noticing others getting up from their chairs heading to the dance floor, just as I realise there was music playing." Sure." I look back at him finding him already standing holding his hand out for me." Where you asking or telling me." I tease placing my hand in his as I stood.

"Oh I can be persuasive." He teases as he pulls at the collar of his jacket with his free hand.

"Oh cocky much?" I chuckle back as Matt guided me to the dance floor. He stopped in the middle of the floor turning to face me as more couples continued to fill the floor around us." But the question is can you dance?" I challenge with a raised brow.

"Oh I got moves." He looks me dead in the eye as he slowly lifted my arms around his neck bringing us inches apart." Care to find out?"

"More then you know." I whisper with a deeper meaning. My breath hitches now as Matt loops his arms around my waist which now brings my body flush to his.

We start swaying ever so softly to the slow music playing . I'm at a loss for words as our eyes stay focused on each other, and I sware I can see his soul through those blue orbs, with nothing but pure goodness and desire for me. Any fear of not being ready just vanished.

Matt's hands rested at the small of my back and were trembling ever so slightly when they would gently glde up my mid back then falling lower every time he moved back down to their resting point. My fingers travelled up the nape of his neck letting his soft hair glide through them, as my arms still rested on his shoulders and his arms wrapped tighter around my waist our bodies so close I could feel his heart beating now.

That is when Matt cleared his throat and took a step back away from me. I stood shocked for a minute before glancing around us noticing the music stopped and people were moving back to their tables. I was to flustered, even possibly too turned on to go sit back down." Excuse me." I whisper to Matt who just stayed there speechless.

I walked as calmly as possible through the grand ball room, just anxious to get some fresh air. My eyes meet Shay's for a brief second and I'm pretty sure she was smirking in understanding my departure of the room.

Once I step out the side door off the ball room into a dimly lit alley I place my hands on my knees taking a few deep breaths until I hear the door open behind me, so I stand upright quickly turning around." Gabby?" Matt let's go of the door letting it close behind him." Are you ok?"

" I'm fine." I say taking a deep breath." Just needed some air, got hot inside." I pause for a moment searching his eyes." You should go back inside I'll be right in."

"No I'm fine here." Matt says stuffing his hands in his pockets." I'm not leaving you out here alone."

We stood in silence for a few seconds a few feet away from each other but side to side." The hell with it." I mutter as my frustrations got the better of me and I bridge the gap between us placing my lips firmly on Matt's. I wait a few seconds there not moving just leaving my lips pressed to his, hoping for a response but got nothing.

Just as I pulled my lips a fraction of an inch from his I felt his hand cup the back of my neck pulling my lips to his but now moving them ever so softly. Our lips moved in rythem like we had done this for years, and our tongues made their presence known as the kiss quickly deepened to the point we were gasping for air as we parted." Let's get out of here." Matt whispers in my ear as he nibbles on my neck

"What about everyone inside?" I say breathless as he presses me up against the wall of the building causing me to moan out his name.

"I don't care." Matt moves his lips back to mine placing light kisses ." This is the last place I want to be right now."

I deepen the kiss he places on my lips after he spoke before I whisper back." Let's get out of here then." And with that Matt places one more kiss to my lips before taking my hand and we rush out of the alley in search of a cab.


	13. Chapter 13

Shay's POV

"Hey have you seen Matt or Gabby?" Kelly leans into my ear as everyone at our table carried on in different conversations.

"No." I whisper back shaking my head." Last I saw Gabby was walking... Oh my god!" I chuckle lightly under my breath as it just dawned on me.

"What?" Kelly turns to face me more now, with a raised brow." What do you know?"

"Ok." I lean in closer to keep my voice down." Last I saw Gabby she was heading out of the room looking a bit...flustered."

"And Matt?" Kelly started to grin catching on.

"I didn't see him, but clearly he's MIA as well." I say continuously nodding my head.

"It's about time." Kelly chuckles just as if on cue Hermann spoke up now.

"Hey where is Casey and Dawson?" He asks looking around the room before turning back to me for a response." I haven't seen them in a bit."

"Oh." I say nervously searching for what to say.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you guys." Kelly jumped in speaking to everyone at the table." Gabby wasn't feeling well, so Matt took her home."

"Oh." Hermann responded not asking anymore questions, but by the looks everyone's faces you could tell they knew Kelly was lying.

When everyone got back to their conversations I leaned into Kelly again." I think everyone got the gist of what those two are doing right now."

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious." He chuckles back." Looks like you will be crashing at my place for a change."

"Oh man right." I laugh covering my mouth." I'm definantly not going back to my place tonight."

Gabby's POV

The cab ride home Matt's hand continuously caressed my thigh sometimes getting drastically close to my heat had me pooling in wetness for him. I had to rest my head on his chest to keep from looking at him and wanting to ravish his lips, wanting to feel his tongue dance with mine. After the third time I stopped his hand from going to far up my dress we pulled up in front of the apartment. I jumped out leaving Matt to pay as I rushed to push the elevator button.

Matt encircles his arm around my waist seconds later from behind,as we stood in the apartment lobby impatiently waiting. It's when Matt started kissing my neck that I cried out." Oh god." Then pulled myself out of his embrace." I can't wait anymore for this elevator." I say slipping off my heels pulling him to the stair well.

Matt pushed me against the the door as it closed behind us." Your so hot." He says lustfully before kissing me roughly. I lift one leg wrapping it around his hip moving it up and down as his hand found his way up my thigh again, this time the back of it as my dress started to roll up slightly.

"You need to get me upstairs now." I nearly beg as our lips part, and within seconds we are running up the two flights of stairs. We somehow unlock the apartment door and I rid Matt of his suit jacket and tie with a toss my heels with them as he kiss forcefully til we fall over the arm of the couch.

"Oh Gabby." Matt moans into my neck as I trail kisses along his jaw down his neck as I unbutton his shirt and my leg moves slowly caressing him between his own legs.

Matt sat up straddling my hips to remove his shirt completely as I pulled his belt from his pant loops tossing it aside as well. He pulls one of my legs up bending it at the knee resting on his shoulder as he stayed sitting up I could feel his hardness brushing against my inner thigh as his lips start traveling from my knee down my thigh inching closer to my heat that I couldn't help but lift in his direction." Matt." I moan growing more arroused by the minute as he runs his tongue back up my thigh to my knee." Your killing me." I mutter before grabbing both cheeks pulling his face back to mine and kiss him.

As we fight for dominance over our kiss Matt's hand slips under my dress know moving past my thighs finally. I feel his fingers curl under my panties breaking our kiss as he slowly moves them down my legs. As Matt's hands traveled back up my legs he started to push the gathered material of my dress up past my waist is when it hit me." Agh." I gasped grabbing his hands to stop.

Matt pulled back eyeing me confused as his hands dropped instantly from my dress." I'm sorry." He whispered before pulling away completely sitting down on the couch by my feet.

"No Matt." I sit up moving my body to strattle his lap as I take his cheeks in my hand." I want this...I want you." I say searching his eyes." I just forgot." I say looking down placing one of my hands over my abdomen." My scar." I whisper.

"Gabby." Matt whispered resting his forehead against mine." Your beautiful, scar and all so I want you to know I will wait until your ready. Everything about you feels right."

I place my hand on Matt's chin lifting it before I place a soft kiss on his lips." You make me feel special." I say before lifting my dress over my head leaving myself completely naked on his lap." I am ready." I whisper as I watch Matt's eyes travel to my scar and they filled with tears.

"I'm not making you feel that special now though am I?" He whispers as his fingers lightly touch my scar." Here I am ready to have sex with you on the couch here for the first time, treating you like nothing more then a quick lay."

"I didn't think that at all." I say as I bring his eyes back to mine." I want you that badly too."

Matt then leaned me back dropping his head as his lips lightly kissed my scar." I want to do this right." He says looking back up to me." Come to my bedroom, stay the night with me there. I want you with me in the morning still."

I smile at Matt before placing my lips to his." What girl could resist that offer." I tease and with a light chuckle Matt lifted my naked body up and carried me up the spiral staircase towards his room.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabby's POV

Matt's lips pressed light kisses to my own lips as we moved towards his bedroom. Once we reached his door he placed my still naked body down to reach for the doorknob as my hands made their way to the button of his pants. As I slowly unzipped his pants my hand brushed against Matt's hardness causing him to groan out." Oh Gabby." As his lips connected to mine again and his left hand grabbed hold of my breast, all while we moved in the direction of his bed.

The back of my legs bump into his bed now causing our mouth to part from the sudden jolt of our bodies coming to a stop. My eyes never opened as I awaited Matt's lips back to mine but when I felt his lips attached to my pert nipple, I let out a Shakey breath." Oh god." I mutter." That feels so good." I continued as his tongue now swirled around my nipple before moving to my other breast.

My one hand curled into Matt's soft hair helping me stay on my feet as his touch made me weak. My other hand slid down his unbelievable muscular back til it slipped into his pants over his boxers pushing his pants of his hips til they landed around his ankles. He continued to work my breasts as he stepped out of his pants, then he began trailing his kisses lower til he was kneeling in front of my standing form." Just trust me." Matt whispered causing me to look down at him meeting his glistening eyes in the dimly lit room.

"I do." I say with a slight nod of my head, as Matt ran his hands up and down my outer thighs.

"Just relax." He tells me just as he slips one hand in between my legs and starts rubbing me from front to back over my heat did I realize how tense I was. My eyes fly shut and my head drops back and my mouth drops open.

I rock my hips slightly to assist his rubbing as my one hand runs through his increasingly tossled hair as my other hand massages my breast." Don't ever stop." I moan out and that's when Matt slips a finger up inside my warmth." Oh baby." My body shutters from his touch and I can no longer stay on my feet I fall back onto his bed.

"God your perfect." Matt whispers as he adjusts his body closer to my now laying down form." Do you like when I do this?" He says in a husky seductive voice just as he slides a second finger inside me

"Oh, oh yes." I moan in response just as he slips a third finger into me. My desire for him allowing his fingers to glide in and out easily, and when I think it can't feel any better Matt replaces his fingers with his tongue." Uh, yes." I cry out even louder." Matt don't...ugh god...don't stop." I mummble barely audible as Matt moves one hand up my body til he reaches my breast then starts gently running his fingers over my nipple again. My body flapped all over his bed like a fish out of water, until I grabbed his hand over my breast pulling it to my mouth. I lick and suck his fingers apparently turning Matt on more as he pressed his tongue deeper and deeper until I couldn't hold on any longer.

Matt waited for my body to relax before he slowly trailed kisses up my torso till he reached my lips again. He lightly kissed me once, twice before he let's out a little chuckle." Enjoying yourself?" He asks against my lips.

I forcefully flip us over now strattling his hips." Cocky are we?" I tease as I run my tongue across his lips as I rock my still soaking wet core over his pulsating member still encased by his boxers." Do you like when I do this?" I repeat his words he said to me not that long ago.

Matt encircles his arm around my waist rocking me harder on his lap as he wraps his other hand around my neck pulling me closer." You have no idea." He groans before taking my lips for himself kissing me with a building desire.

"Well don't let me stop here." I smirk as I look up from hooded eyes while I trail kisses down his perfect body. When I reach the elastic waist band of his boxers I run my tongue across the border half on his skin half on the material. I keep my eyes locked on Matt the whole time watching his hands clench the sheets and his eyes close tightly as he burries his head back into the pillows.

"God you amazing." He breaths out just before I run my tongue over his shaft still under his boxers and I hear that same breath hitch as he lightly rocked his hips closer to me. Without hesitation I curl my fingers around his waist band exposing him to me leaving him completely bare matching myself now. I lightly stroke him marveling at his size before placing my mouth over him." Holy shit... damn baby." Matt's body shutters from my contact. His hand curls into my hair as I work him more and more, til he tugs on my hair a bit more forceful then he was which caused me to stop and look up to him." I'm gonna loose it soon if you don't stop." He says breathy with wide eyes.

"Then I want you inside of me." I tell him moving to strattle his hips again as he moves his upper body to pull out his nightstand drawer." Matt." I leaned over grabbing his hand knowing what he was looking for." You don't need to." I shake my head as he looks back up to me." I trust you, and I hope you trust me. There is no one else."

"Are you sure?" Matt places both hands on my cheeks." And yes you are the only one."

"Yes I'm sure." I lean down kissing his lips." And I'm on the pill too." I chuckle reassuring as I continue to rock on his lap. Matt then reaches down positioning himself below me as I slowly slide down until he is completely embedded inside me. We both let out moans as I catch my breath from our intimate connection I mutter." You feel so good inside me."

"Perfect fit." He mutters back just as breathless as he clutches my ass cheeks in his hands. He waits while I adjust to his size as he kneads my ass lightly. I begin moving up and down slowly but within seconds I sped up to an amazing pace and Matt's hand assist my movements and his mouth found its way back to my breasts, his tongue swirling my nipples like magic." Gabby I'm close." Matt releases my breast from his mouth grunting his words." Slow down ." He moans moving his hands to my hips trying to slow my movements.

"I'm close too." I say breathless as I sit straight up on his lap placing my hands over his still on my hips." It's ok." I ensure him to finish. I start moving up slowly til he is almost out of my before slamming back down onto him." Come with me." I mutter as Matt grunts loudly from the way I was riding him. That's when Matt moved his hand between us and started rubbing my sweet spot. I sped up my thrusts til Matt was babbling incoherently and then I feel him release inside me." Oh Matt." I call out just as his release sends me over the edge and I collapse onto his chest panting.

Matt runs his hand through my hair as we lay catching our breaths." Gabby." Matt whispers kissing my forehead and I moan my response for him to continue." Are you ok?"

I lift my head off his chest looking up to meet his eyes." I'm perfect. And you?"

"More then perfect." He smiles his unbelievable smile." I promise next time I'll be better."

"Better." I scrunch my brows almost feeling hurt by his words." Was it not ...good for you?"

"No, no." Matt grabs my cheeks pulling me to his lips causing him to fall out from inside me." Ugh." He grunts from our loss of contact." I miss being inside of you already." He pulls my lips to his again." What I meant by better was last longer next time." Matt says almost ashamed." It's just, well its been... a while."

"It's been a while for me too." I answer just above a whisper not wanting to think about my past. Matt gives me a knowing look as he caresses my back with the lightest touch causing my eyes roll back." If you think you can outdo yourself next time, we may never leave this room again." I say in a shakey voice before I open my eyes meeting his again." Cause that felt damn near perfect."

"Cause you are perfect, and beautiful." He says tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear." I did my best to impress you." Matt grins." Did it work?"

"Hmm." I tap my finger to my chin." I might need some time to consider it." I tease.

Matt then abrubtly rolls us over so I'm on my back and he is hovering inches above me, and I'm giggling uncontrollable." Consider it huh." He tries teasing as he rocks his now semi hard erection against my inner thighs." See what you do to me." Matt says with a wanting need in his voice.

I pull his lips to mine with a want and need for him again as well." Be careful what you wish for." I dart out my tongue flicking his lips with it." You wanted me here all night with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He says with a deeper desire as his now rock harder member is pressing down on me and he crashes his lips to mine. Then we repeated our earlier activities til the sun came up.


End file.
